This group of three (3) research grants examines selected aspects of physical, behavioral and social attributes of human stress responses. The investigations examine: 1) correlation and interaction analyses of stress response indices; 2) changes which occur during waiting periods before intervention with self management training of stress response disorders; 3) changes due to self-managemment training with one stress response disorder (hypertension); and 4) the system repercussions of change when one member of a conjugal dyad undergoes alteration. Self-management training by nurses is employed, using pulse wave velocity biofeedback and stress counseling as the endeavors by altering and optimizing stress related indices, including coronary and cardiovascular functioning, thereby reducing the risk of coronary heart disease.